


Hats and Heads.

by w_x_2



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like hats –hats –I hate hats.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats and Heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twist&Pulse do not belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will ever happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Don’t ask me where this came from, all I saw was the humour in their dancing and the squeak/whine: “I don’t like hats –hats –I hate hats.”

They were practicing for the final tomorrow. The track was done; the routine was  _almost_  there –there were still some arguments on the moves, arguments which were only made worst by  _that_  thing.

 

“Two hours, that’s all I ask.” Ashley didn’t have to refer to what he was talking about as he looked at their reflections on the wide mirror that they were using to perfect their moves.

 

“Nu-uh,” Glen refuses with a smug smirk.

 

“Please,” the boy in blue begs, exhaling through his nose, rubbing his eyes to ward off the sleep. “It distracts me so fucking much, I’m begging you, please, please.”

 

His friend has reached his limit for the night and knowing that they still have a long night ahead of them and need to practice in order to win the show tomorrow, Glen smirks as an idea comes to his mind, one which will make up for taking the hat off.

 

“Tell you what,” he fiddles with his hat, taking it off, twisting it here and there and then placing it back on his head exactly as it’d been before he’d touched it, basically just drawing attention to it, teasing his best friend.

 

“If  _you_  wear it – for a given time of course–, I promise to take it off for the rest of today, tomorrow when we’re not in public, and at least half of our trainings,” the shorter brunette offers the deal with an arched eyebrow, a wide smile, more like a sly smirk, on his face.

 

Ashley immediately squeaks, “Eek, no! I’m not putting that on my head! My poor hair.” Carefully patting his spiky hair as though to comfort it and assure it that there would be no harm done to it.

 

“I never said anything about wearing it on  _that_  head,” a suggestive arch of both his eyebrows has Ashley’s eyes widening as he understands what the other half of Twist&Pulse is suggesting.

 

With a final smile, Glen mimics in a voice much like the one on the track from their last performance: “Don’t be shy,” the wiggle of his index finger accompanying the cheesy tune in his tone.


End file.
